omegafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3
Omega: Episode 3 is the third episode from the series and was made back-to-back with Episode 2. It presents the introduction of the series main co-lead Max, and metahuman criminals, Madlock and Motion. Synopsis The episode takes place one month after the events of Episode 2. A room full of criminals discussing business. Cayne the Informant, brassily claims the prices are too high for the trade. Then, the weapons creator Motion refutes his issue, and mocks the Informants employer Madlock. The Informant then declares both gangs will be going to war and will be taking Motions organization out. Motion, fed up, kicks Cayne out the window and declares "If Madlock wants a war, he's got one". The next morning, we catch up with Devin alone at a diner on his phone. On his tablet, we see a search result showing an image of Alex out in public recently. As Devin reacts to this, two twin thugs, the Kamikaze Twins burst in demanding the waitress hand over their bag. Devin scolds the two and knocks them out. The waitress reveals the two were headed to an alleyway for a business deal, so Devin takes the money to see what they were buying. At the same time, Officer Max Spencer, and his partner Riley stumble in an illegal gambling hideout to find the information on where the Motion and Madlock deal will take place, the same location Devin is headed to. In the alleyway, Devin is confronted by three members of Motions gang. The seller Damien seems very suspicious of him. They trade the money for the box which has red canisters inside. Just as Damien figures he's suspect, Devin takes out all three and discovers Damiens cellphone. On it reads text of betrayal between Damien and Motion. Devin realizes he can take his identity and the box to the hideout of the buyers. At the secret hideout, Devin is confronted with 4 more gang members, each unique and dangerous. The most prominent one being Madlock himself, the one who wants to start a war. Madlock proclaims, with Devin's help, with the weapons they have now, they can take down Motions organization and the city. Devin is horrified by this revelation. Max, during his investigation of the alley, gets a phone call from Devin on Damien's phone telling the police where the war will occur. Just then, the Kamikaze Twins and oust Devin in front of Madlock and company. Madlock tells the twins to deal with him as they head off to start the war. Devin defeats the two again. At the final confrontation, Madlock and Motion finally meet, each side ready to fight. Although Madlock is hesitant, all of his gang members have access to Motions weapons. Just as the war is about to start, Max and the police storm in and arrest the rival gang members. Madlock and Motion escape just as Devin hops in and chases after the former. Outside Madlock boards one of Motions transport shuttles to escape. Devin jumps on top the shuttle and breaks in. The two have a fight with Devin getting roughed up at every turn by the brute. Devin then uses the weapons on Madlock, and beats him by the skin of his teeth just in time to ask where Motion went. At Motions office, Devin steps in ready to take down the weapons dealer proclaiming "I'm looking for someone (Alex), and you guys are practice". Motion uses his ability to slow down Devin's movements and throws him around the room with ease. Devin in a last attempt shoots lighting, surprising Motion, giving him enough time to tackle and knock him out. As Devin breathes a sign of relief, the police storm in. Max looks out the window ready to find whose responsible. Gallery Ep3 Still1.png Ep3 Still2.png Ep3 Still3.png Ep3 Still4.png Ep3 Still4.png Ep3 Still5.png Ep3 Still6.png Ep3 Still7.png Background The episode in total is 18 minutes and was made back-to-back with Episode 2. This is the longest animation of Omega produced and is the only episode to be the actual length of a real animated TV show. Trivia *The episode won Daily Feature award (July 15, 2018) on Newgrounds. *The line "I'm looking for someone, and you guys are practice" is a reference to the line from Batman Begins (2005), when Bruce states to a criminal: "You're not the Devil, you're practice" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uUA4AIYqzuk. *Devin's bag in the hallucination scene has a "24" on it. Omega is the 24th letter in the Greek Alphabet. *Devin fights the twins two times. *This Episode was released one week after Episode 2, in an attempt to make it feel like a real cartoon that appears weekly.